Stood in the Crowd
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Hi, I'm Vince Noir. I'm a Rock and Roll star but the rockstar life isn't all it's built up to be. I get into street fights a lot. They're fun at the time but once the alcohol's worn off the pain sets in. I didn't know that was how Howard felt. T- Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boosh. **

**Stood in the crowd **

I stepped out of the limo, my sunglasses protecting my eyes from the paparazzi taking my picture; I smiled and waved at everyone, pulled shapes, how I do. They all cheered, I was home, this was me, I was on my way, I was finally Vince. I helped my girlfriend out of the elongated car and wrapped an arm around her. She nuzzled her head into my neck and my music started playing full blast down the street. I cheered as did everyone else. For so long I'd dreamed of this. I was so wrapped up in the excitement; I didn't see him stood in the crowd.

I grinned, heaven, I was in heaven. It was like this was my destiny. I chewed casually on my chewy, like I was in a huba-buba nightmare. Ah, I remembered the zoo. Bollo, Charlie, Howard making me tea in the morning and dancing with me in the middle of the zoo in a sombrero and poncho. I never forgot that night when he said he loved me; it still hung in the back of my mind like a noose. When I saw him and told him I was leaving, I promised him something. It was fine until we'd had that argument and I didn't tell him but I hadn't forgotten to tell him. I'd always notice him stood in the crowd.

"_You don't understand Howard." Howard stared at me, his eyes thin slits cutting through me like a blade. _

"_Why don't I understand Vince? Because I'm not a million dollar rocker? You aren't either. You're a wannabe Vince, you always were." I sighed shakily and slammed the door behind me. Tears streamed down my face and I ran down the street. That's when I met her, Dee. She stopped me and smiled sweetly, perfectly. _

"_Hey, you're Vince right?" I nodded slowly and she wiped the tears from my face. "I'm a big fan. I'm Dee." I stared, amazed in a love-struck daze. _

"_Plume? Like lead singer of Robots in Disguise?" She nodded and I shook her hand. "I'm a big fan of yours. I was the one stood in the crowd." _

But I didn't tell him until a week after that, a glorious week spent with Dee. I did tell him that I'd see him stood in the crowd.

"_Look Howard, it's not easy ok? You have screaming fans and death threats." He stared at me, well, more of an icy glare. I sighed and pulled his arm so he sat beside me. "Truth is I need you to be there for me. Don't worry, I won't change, promise." _

"_Really?" I nodded and somehow managed to remove the disbelief in his sparkling eyes. _

"_Yeah, I'll always be Vince Noir, Rock and Roll star. I'll always notice you in the crowd." _

He had smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I would have gone and talked to him that night but there was a hot party in Soho House and I couldn't miss it. I never imagined I'd crash with Tinie Tempah or Will.. Okay, I wasn't a fan but still, pretty cool dude he was. I never imagined I'd have Eric Turner at my birthday party either, all the A-lists were there, no non-celebs. I forgot I didn't live in the Nabootique anymore that night and stumbled through the door, crashing on the floor with a thump at five o'clock in the morning. I was lucky the jazzy man was still awake otherwise I'd have been fucked.

"Vince!" He screamed and ran over to me but I just stared up at him bleary eyed.

"Who are you?" I asked before stumbling to my feet. I stared at his face a little longer. "Oh!" He smiled and I smiled back.

"I know who you are; you're the guy who was stood in the crowd." He turned and walked away. I scanned the room and widened my eyes. "Shit Howard!"

"No, I'm the guy stood in the crowd."

**A/N: Okay, first chapter! Reviews keep this going! **


	2. Rewrite

**Don't own Boosh, never will. **

**Stood in the Crowd **

**Re-Write **

**Okay so every review, except one, said it was a bit on the confusing side so here is a, hopefully, better re-write! If it's not better and less confusing then I'll just go back to the first because otherwise it'll confuse you even more having two of the same crappy stories (my own words not yours) To be honest, I think I crammed too much into one chapter so I've spread it out. **

**Peace and Love, **

**Mrs Old Gregg**

**(Natalie) **

**xxxxxxx**

_*MIGHTY*BOOSH*MIGHTY*BOOSH*_

_Itali__cs is Howard. _

_**My same old Crimp Buddy **_

After seven flirtinis at home, I finally decided that my loneliness was only bringing me down even more. I was Vince Noir, Rock and Roll star, I didn't deserve hate mail. I'd worked for this! I didn't just happen. I'd done everything for this life. I pulled off my hoodie, throwing it over some worthless pictures which I'd put up when I'd first moved in. There was some jazzy freak on them with me. _Photoshop, It's just Leroy going on Photoshop again. _I thought as I changed into something more presentable and put all the hate mail letters to one side. Okay, so it was only two but it was two more than I deserved. Did they know who I was? They said I was _Bigheaded. _As if! I was big haired not bigheaded. Once I was more than presentable, I stared at myself in the mirror one last time and set out. I won't lie, I loved what I saw. My hair was perfect, my face was perfect, my outfit was perfect.

I ambled down the road, one or two photographers taking my picture. I smiled, I was in my element. All my friends ran over and practically ambushed me. I didn't think at the time about Howard, I'd forgotten. I'd promised I wouldn't but I had. My best friend was Leroy, he smiled and handed me a can of beer.

"Drink up mate. You look like you've had a shocker." He chuckled and downed the last of his beer. He was already drunk, as was Jacque, Carla and Mama Zoom. Funny, I hadn't talked to them since that birthday party last year but as soon as I became famous, they all wanted to be friends with me. Well, all except Leroy, we'd always been close. We were like Nutella on toast. We staggered into a bar; I was a lightweight but after one? No, it took at lease one and a half. I looked at my beer can which stated it was 50%. I looked at Leroy with a smirk.

"I didn't think there was a beer that was 50%." Leroy winked and whispered,

"There isn't." He chuckled and I widened my eyes. "I made it myself. Don't worry I aint trying to drug you mate." I forced a laugh but secretly I wanted to know what he had put in it that made it 50%. The first club was alright, I was dancing and all the girls were dancing with me but the second one wasn't. I didn't know it was someone's girlfriend. I wasn't psychic. She never told me so how was I to know? He pushed me into a table, anger swelling in his eyes.

"Look mate, I wasn't trying to pull her or anything. It was just a kiss yeah? Cool your boots." He grunted and looked at his girlfriend who was in a state of shock.

"Just a kiss? I don't think so. I saw you mate; I saw the way you looked at her. I swear…" I cut him off. I was Vince Noir for Chris's sake. I didn't have to listen to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know who I am?" He squinted in confusion and pushed me up against the wall.

"Who do you think you are talking like that? You aint no God. If you're famous, I've never heard of you." I smirked. Since I'd become famous, I'd loved all the street fights. If I wasn't in one, I was watching one. I lived in a rough part of London and all of my friend's loved fights too. Especially Jacque, for a cube he was very violent.

"I think I'm Vince Noir and I think you should be down on your fuckin' knees. You know why you aint heard of me? Because you have a crap music taste and no interest in the world of music and fashion. I bet you sit there in your big pants watching documentaries because you have no friends." He punched me in the face and I fell back into Carla who stood me up and cheered me on.

"Go on Vince; don't let him do that to you." I punched him again and kicked his leg so he fell to the floor. I smirked and kicked him again and again. I'd never been this violent before but he was asking for it. I had a reputation and I never used to be the violent type but I guess people change. My life changed as soon as I became famous. I became harder, less of a wimp. I stood up for myself. He stood up and knocked me out in a swift punch. I crashed to the floor as photographers flocked in to take my picture. I woke up in my apartment, my head still spinning. What had happened? I'd forgotten all about it. Guess I was just that drunk.

_*MIGHTY*BOOSH*MIGHTY*BOOSH*_

"_Newspaper's in." Naboo smiled as I picked it up and stared at the front page. 'Vince Noir in Bar Brawl'? "Heard Vince's been in a fight. We should go and see him, make sure he's okay." I shook my head. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He'd promised me he wouldn't change yet I was staring at the proof. The old Vince wouldn't hurt a fly, he was too afraid of messing his hair up but this Vince had makeup smudged down his face, his hair askew and was unconscious. _

"_No, no I'm not going. You can but I'm not." Naboo raised and eyebrow, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. _

"_Come on Howard, he's young. He'll learn. He's not got the wisdom of years you have." I stared at Naboo with a raised eyebrow. _

"_I'm only 33. Oh, that's another thing. He's forgotten my birthday, not a card or anything." It hurt turning my back on someone I knew I still cared about but I had to. I knew he had forgotten about me. That's what made it so hard to grasp. He'd told me he wouldn't forget me but he had. I'd lost every ounce of trust I still had because of him. I just wanted to run away and never come back. I wanted to hide away from it all because it was tearing me apart. Just the other week it was in the newspapers that Jacque Le Cube was doing drugs, no doubt that habit had rubbed off on Vince. He was so innocent and naïve but now, now he was a monster. I saw him the day before, in Camden. I was only there because I needed to get Naboo his pipe refilled. In his eyes, I saw the hazy, zoned out look. He was living like a rock star but I knew deep down, he was still the same old coward he used to be. The same Vince that screamed every time he saw Eleanor and disappeared behind me. Naboo smirked. _

_"We all know you aren't 33 Howard." I smiled and leant back in my chair. I had Naboo, I always had naboo but he wasn't my same old crimp buddy I missed more than anything. _

_**Well, I hope it was better. Please review and give me feedback so I know weather to delete chapter 1. :- ) Thanks a lot. Love all of you who reviewed my last attempt despite how confusing it was. :D **_

_**Mrs O.G **_


End file.
